


And when I was shipwrecked, I thought of you

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fisherman Ben Solo, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Ben Solo, HEA, Lighthouse on an island, Lonely Ben Solo, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Smut, Some angst, Storms, Tourist Rey, Unsafe Sex, past canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben had seen her around the small fishing village of Ahch-To. She was a tourist who flitted around the town in her jean shorts and sandals. He was surly, hardened by the years of loneliness and regret. Yet her smile… that bright sunny smile thawed his iced over heart. It was a shame really that she was only a tourist. They were ships passing in the night. She wasn’t for him. With a sad sigh Ben closed his tackle box and stored it on his boat. The ocean was quiet— it gave him solitude to calm his anxieties. Launching the boat, Ben headed towards the horizon, attempting to erase her warm hazel eyes and soft chestnut hair from his mind.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	And when I was shipwrecked, I thought of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieCarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarina/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for @Jackpotgirl on tumblr who came up with this amazing prompt. I hope you like it babe!
> 
> "Fisherman/tourist - Rey is a free spirited tourist, Ben is a shut away, grumpy fisherman who lives pretty much like a hermit and occasionally ferries people to a lighthouse island off some rough shore. Rey is really adamant that he ferries her over, even though he says that a storm is coming and it's stupid but she insists. Of course a storm happens that traps them on the lighthouse island and they have to spend the night there :)))"

* * *

Ben had seen her around the small fishing village of Ahch-To. She was a tourist who flitted around the town in her jean shorts and sandals. He was surly, hardened by the years of loneliness and regret. Yet her smile… that bright sunny smile thawed his iced over heart. It was a shame really that she was only a tourist. They were ships passing in the night. She wasn’t for him. With a sad sigh Ben closed his tackle box and stored it on his boat. The ocean was quiet— it gave him solitude to calm his anxieties. Launching the boat, Ben headed towards the horizon, attempting to erase her warm hazel eyes and soft chestnut hair from his mind. 

***

“What have you got for me today?” Maz Kanata asked as Ben carried his catch over to her stand. 

“Mostly salmon and trout,” Ben replied. 

Maz smirked as she lifted the lid to the cooler, looking over the fish Ben had caught on his run. The small older woman ran a fish market in the village. She always gave him a good deal for his catch. 

“There’s a storm brewing, boy,” Maz remarked as she inspected the fish. 

Ben nodded and kicked his boot against the dusty street. 

“Yeah, the waves were pretty intense out there. Jostled my boat back and forth.” 

“You have a death wish?” Maz scolded. 

Ben felt his lips pull up into a smirk. This was Maz’s way of showing she cared— chiding him for being reckless. 

“I’m alive,” Ben replied, patting himself down. 

She rolled her eyes as she started to display all of Ben’s catch on her stand. Maz handed him a wad of cash and thanked him for the sale. Ben grunted a  _ ‘welcome’  _ in reply and pocketed the money before walking away from the stand. 

When Ben wasn’t fishing, he was ferrying tourists over to Temple Island which was just off the mainland where the Ahch-To Lighthouse was located. It was a huge tourist spot as the island itself was tiny. It was only big enough for the lighthouse and a cottage that had been turned into a historical museum about the history of Ahch-To. 

Ben made his way through the town towards where the ferry was docked. If anybody was in line for the ferry he would have to disappoint them by alerting them of the impending storm. Maz was right— it was reckless to be out on the ocean with the weather like this. 

As if the weather heard his thoughts, thunder cracked overhead and raindrops started falling. Ben furrowed his brow in annoyance as he rounded the corner, seeing the ferry come into his line of sight. 

That’s when he saw her. 

_ The girl.  _

She had that sunshine smile on her face as she twirled in the rainstorm. It was as if she’d never see water fall from the sky. On any other occasion Ben would have scoffed at the behavior but with this girl— he was captivated. 

He walked closer, shivering as the rain soaked through his shirt. It took him a moment to realize that she was standing in the queue for the ferry. Nobody else had braved the storm, yet here she was. 

As he approached, the woman twirled again, only stopping to stick her tongue out and taste the rain. Ben chuckled— he couldn’t help himself. It was just so incredibly adorable. 

“Oh,” she gasped. “You startled me.” 

Ben blinked at the British accent. It made her even more endearing. 

“Um, sorry,” Ben replied. “The ferry is closed due to the storm.” 

“Oh,” she said, her face falling with disappointment.

It pained him to let her down. 

“But it’s not too bad yet, we could still go, right?” she pressed. 

Ben brushed a hand through his hair and looked out at the ocean. The waves weren’t much rougher than they were when he’d gone out earlier. Surely they could make a quick trip to Temple Island without any troubles. 

“Please?”

And  _ god,  _ how could he say no to that face? 

“Fine,” he grunted. “But we can’t stay too long. Don’t want to get stranded there.” 

The woman threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Ben was utterly surprised by the action, but once the shock wore off he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, hugging her in return. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won’t regret it. I promise.”

“Right, well. I think it will only be the two of us since nobody else is crazy enough to get out in this storm,” Ben snarked. “I’m Ben by the way.” 

“I’m Rey,” she answered.

_ Rey.  _ She was a literal ray of sunshine. 

Ben guided her onto the ferry. He brought her into the wheelhouse and handed her a blanket he had stowed on board. She shivered as she curled up in the blanket, taking the seat next to the wheel. 

The journey to the island was a short ten-minute boat ride. Ben went a little slower because of the rough waters. The last thing he wanted was for the boat to capsize. Rey pulled her hair out of the ties and ran her fingers through the damp locks. Ben averted his gaze and steered towards the island, hoping Rey didn’t notice the flush to his cheeks. 

Before Ben knew it, they had reached Temple Island. He docked the ferry and furrowed his brow in concern as the rain poured down in hard sheets. The rough waves rocked the boat back and forth. Ben was used to being on the water— he’d practically grown up on the ocean. Memories fleeted in his mind:  _ His father, Han, letting a six year old Ben hold the helm of the sailboat. Long days in the sun with Han and Uncle Chewie as they explored the Chandrilian coast. Frying up fish from the catch from a weekend trip with Uncle Lando. The day his father waved goodbye to a sullen teenage Ben- upset that Han wasn’t around more often. The tears his mother wept when his father was declared lost at sea. The funeral he attended for Han without a body to lay to rest.  _

Ben felt his eyes well with unshed tears. The pain from losing his father and the guilt over the final moment Ben saw him alive ate at him. 

He turned his attention to Rey, her face had gone pale from the roughness of the boat. Ben had grown up on the ocean, but Rey had not. He needed to get her to shelter before she got sick. Ben buried his thoughts of Han and crossed over to where Rey was seated. 

Ben offered her his hand and she took it willingly. 

“There’s a cottage near the lighthouse that we can take shelter in. It’s a little museum but it is furnished.” 

Rey nodded, looking like she would hurl at any moment. He quickly packed his bookbag with some blankets and the spare change of clothes he kept in the ferry’s locker. They made their way to the open deck of the ferry. Rey reached for his hand and held on as the wind knocked her off balance. Ben pushed his way against the storm and grabbed onto the railing with his other hand. He pulled Rey against him and maneuvered them so she had both of her hands grasped on the railing with his chest against her back. Ben leaned in to talk in her ear so his voice wouldn’t be drowned out by the noise of the storm. 

“I have to move the gangplank in position so we can debark the ship. Hold on for just a minute and I’ll come get you.” 

“You’ll come back?” Rey questioned with wide, panicked eyes. 

“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise.” 

He turned before he could see the look on her face.  _ Sweetheart.  _ He’d called her sweetheart. 

Ben moved the gangplank in place and then went back to retrieve Rey. He curled his arm around her waist and guided her down the ramp and onto the wooded dock. Together they ran towards the cottage. The wind whistled and the rain stunk their cheeks. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out his set of keys. Rain water was in his eyes but he was able to find the key to the museum and unlock the door. 

He pushed inside and closed the door behind Rey. They were both soaked to the bone. Ben quickly made his way towards the fireplace and began stacking the logs inside. 

“There’s a shirt and a blanket in my backpack,” Ben announced. “If you want to get changed. Just leave the gym shorts for me.” 

“Thank you,” Rey said through chattering teeth. 

She still looked rather pale. 

“There’s also some Dramamine in there. You can take one for the seasickness.” 

Rey nodded and crouched down to rifle through his bag. Ben continued to work on lighting the fire. She excused herself to find a room to change. Ben tried not to think about the fact she’d be wearing his clothing. 

The logs crackled as the fire built. Once Ben was satisfied, he walked over to his discarded backpack and reached inside, pulling out his gym shorts and the other blanket. Ben figured Rey would take her time getting changed so he went ahead and started to strip down. He tossed his saturated clothes in a pile, including his boxers. Then he pulled the gym shorts up his legs and sat down on the couch. 

He leaned his head back and ran his fingers through his wet hair. That’s when he heard a small gasp. Ben’s eyes opened as he peered at Rey’s wide eyed expression. The shirt—  _ his  _ shirt hit her mid thigh. She had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders but he could still see the tan smoothness of her shapely legs. And Rey was staring at him with heat in her eyes. She tiptoed across the room and sat down next to him on the couch, eying his naked chest. Suddenly, Ben felt emboldened. Perhaps his attraction to Rey  _ wasn’t  _ one sided. Maybe she felt something as well. 

Ben turned to gaze into Rey’s bright, hazel eyes and then lowered them to her nose, marveling at the freckles he found there. Then he let his gaze land on Rey’s lips. He longed to kiss those pretty pink lips. 

Rey leaned in and cupped his cheeks with her hands, planting an intimate kiss on his lips. Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He slipped his tongue between her lips and groaned as Rey moved one of her hands to his hair, brushing her slender fingers through the strands. 

Her tongue was soft against his own. They took their time, kissing and tasting each other. Rey broke away from the kiss to catch her breath and she let out a giggle that made Ben’s heart skip a beat. 

“What?” Ben smirked. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Rey grinned. 

“What?” Ben questioned, stunned. 

“Kiss you. I’ve wanted to for so long.” 

“But we’ve only just met today.” 

“Ben, I’ve been in town for quite a while. Have you really not noticed me admiring you?” 

“I…” 

Rey giggled again and closed the distance to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Yes, Ben. I’ve been crushing on the tall, brooding fisherman for weeks. I finally got the courage to approach you and this damn storm had to ruin it. That’s why I insisted you take me to the island. I wanted to chat you up.” 

Ben moved a hand to the back of her neck, massaging her there. 

“The storm didn’t ruin anything,” Ben replied, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His palm traced down her sinewy curves and over the curve of her bottom to squeeze her gorgeous ass. “ _ Fuck.  _ The storm brought us together. How could you ever think this was ruined?” 

Rey ran her hands up and down his naked chest as she rocked her hips against his growing erection. 

“What if I want you to  _ ruin  _ me?” she asked. 

Ben growled as he tightened his hold on Rey and stood from the couch, holding her in his arms as he walked down the narrow hallway. There was a bedroom near the back of the cottage. He kicked the door open and gently placed Rey down on the bed.

His cock tented his gym shorts and Ben had to palm himself at the sight of Rey wearing nothing but  _ his  _ shirt. She scooted back on the bed and then smirked at him as she parted her thighs. Ben’s eyes landed on her bare pussy. The little minx wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Come here,” Rey whispered, holding her arms out beseechingly. 

Ben lowered himself on top of her, kissing her lips as he rucked a hand up under the shirt and palmed her breast. Her little nipple pebbled against his palm and Ben’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

They got rid of the rest of their clothing with haste. Ben’s shorts were pushed down and Rey’s shirt tossed aside until there was nothing separating them. Just skin on skin. Ben lowered his mouth to take a pert nipple between his lips, sucking at the tight bud and then switching to the other breast. 

Rey grabbed his hand shoved it between her thighs, he groaned against her breast— nipping at the soft swell as he  _ felt  _ how wet her cunt already was. 

“Is this for me?” Ben questioned, running a finger up and down her slit. 

“Fuck, Ben. I need you,” Rey answered. 

Ben slowly slid a finger inside, moving it in and out her tight little pussy. 

“More,” Rey moaned. “I need all of you.” 

He grabbed hold of his erection and guided it to her cunt, moving it up and down her slit. 

“This okay?” Ben questioned. “I don’t have a condom. We can stop if you want.”

Rey shook her head and grabbed his ass, urging him forward.

“Don’t need a condom,” she said breathily. “Do we?” 

“No, no. I’m good. We’re good.” 

“Yes. Please, Ben.” 

In one smooth stroke he thrust inside, feeling her tight walls flutter around him. Rey was perfect— so warm and tight, like she was  _ made  _ for him. 

“Sweetheart, you feel amazing,” Ben growled. 

“You’re bloody  _ huge,  _ Ben. Knew you had to be.” 

His face burned with a blush and he felt the compliment go straight to said cock. 

Ben started to move, rocking up into her tight cunt. Her pretty tits bounced with every thrust of his hips. Rey’s hands cupped his ass, squeezing and encouraging him to pound into her. Ben kissed her again, running his tongue along the seam of her lips. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long— they were frenzied with their fucking. Ben slipped his fingers between their bodies and found Rey’s clit. 

“Not gonna last,” Ben panted. “Want to feel you come on my cock.” 

“Yes Ben, I’m so close.” 

He rubbed her clit in swift circles, feeling the very moment she was pushed over the edge. Rey’s tight walls fluttered and contracted around his cock. 

“Come inside me. Need you to fill me up,” Rey moaned. 

Hearing those words uttered from Rey’s lovely lips was all it took to trigger his release. Ben groaned as he spilled inside, painting Rey’s inner walls with his come. 

He collapsed on top of her and messily kissed her lips. 

“You are incredible,” Ben remarked. “Fucking perfect.” 

He rolled to his back and curled his arm around Rey’s waist. She snuggled up against him and sighed in content. 

“This wasn’t how I thought our day would go, but I’m not complaining,” she said. 

“Rey,” Ben replied. 

She peered up at him with a small smile on her face. 

“I felt the same way. I’ve been pining over you for the past few weeks. You stormed into Ahch-To and fucking  _ ruined  _ me in the very best way.” 

His chest tightened when he realized— Rey’s a tourist. Before too long she would be leaving, going back to wherever she came from. 

“I… we should make the most of your visit,” Ben replied.

Rey furrowed her brow and then giggled at him again. It was becoming one of his favorite sounds. 

“Ben, do you think I’m a tourist?” 

“Well— yeah. I mean, you were doing all the touristy things every time I saw you.” 

Rey kissed his lips and grinned against him. 

“Ben, I moved here three weeks ago. I’m a journalist that got hired for the local newspaper. I’m writing a column on Ahch-To tourism for my first publication.” 

“Oh,” Ben’s mouth fell open. “So you’re staying?” 

“Yes, I’m staying,” she said happily. 

Ben hugged her tightly and rolled her on top of him, kissing her forehead and savoring the warmth of her embrace. 

Maybe one day he’d take her to Chandrila to meet his mother. Maybe one day he’d open up about the painful loss of Han and the scars his passing left behind. But for now, Ben marveled at the knowledge that for the first time in a long while… he was not alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta @nightsofreylo


End file.
